


Marking Yoo

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [79]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, One Shot, Requested, fulfilled request, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Kihyun seems to be spending time with anyone but his boyfriend, Hoseok had enough.





	Marking Yoo

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: KiHo + jealous/possessive Hoseok, gets angry when Kihyun is too affectionate with the others, eventually marks his body for others to see
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

A wonderfully familiar high-pitched laugh skips through the otherwise relatively silent air, bringing a smile to Hoseok’s face as he exits the bathroom. He shakes a towel through his hair as he struts through the dorm in only a towel, water droplets from the shower he’d just taken glistening in the light as he swaggers down the hall.

Nothing beats hearing his beloved’s pure, unadulterated laughter at every chance he can get.

“Kihyun-ah! Stop it~!” Hyungwon’s delighted voice suddenly cries, his own giggles mixing with Kihyun’s. The vocalist in question is kneeling over Hyungwon’s limp form on the couch, tickling his sides with a wicked grin spread across his features. Hoseok pouts at this, his brow creasing.at this. He doesn’t say anything though, merely continues on his way to his own room. He’s completely oblivious to the questioning look Kihyun shoots him as he walks away.

 

Later that night, after the boys have returned from a full day of vocal lessons and preliminary recordings for their upcoming comeback, Hoseok’s got only one thing on his mind. He’d successfully latched onto Kihyun’s arm the minute they’d left the van, and there’s no way in hell he’s letting go tonight.

Throughout practice today, Kihyun had been helpful to practically everyone _but_ Hoseok. The older would turn just to say something to the vocalist during a break, but he’d be off getting water bottles for Changkyun and Jooheon. He’d go to ask for Kihyun’s opinion on the way he’d sing a particular line, but he’d be busy working on harmonies with Hyunwoo and Minhyuk. Even Hyungwon got more treatment, the main vocalist going to get him a fresh towel during their lunch break for his sweat.

So, without fail, Hoseok had glued himself to the younger man’s side as soon as he possibly could. Kihyun doesn’t seem to mind, though, saying absolutely nothing about the development.

That is, until they reach Hoseok’s room. They’ve left the others in the living room to fight it out over who gets to use the bathrooms first, and if anyone is willing to share their time. Kihyun closes the door behind them, setting his own backpack down at the foot of Hoseok’s bed before squirming to get out of Hoseok’s reach.

“What’s with you, hyung?” he asks immediately, running a hand through his hair as he sighs in exasperation. “You’ve almost cut off the circulation to my arm!”

“Th-thorry, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok stutters out, poking his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. “You’ve just been paying so much time with everyone else lately, that—”

“Honestly, Hoseok,” Kihyun interrupts, sympathy shining in his eyes as if he’d expected such a response. “You know you don’t have to be jealous of how I treat the others… They’d keel over and die if I stopped taking care of them.”

“But… I feel like it gets to their heads sometimes,” Hoseok whines, trying not to sound like a petulant child. “I’m _sure_ Wonnie only does it half the time because he knows it bothers me, and you _let him_. It… It just hurts, Kihyunnie. You’re all mine, and I want the others to know that.”

Kihyun’s silent for a moment, humming as if in deep thought. He steps close to the older, closing the distance between them to press a reassuring kiss against his lips. He tastes like cheesy bread, coffee, and sweat, and Hoseok feels his own thoughts begin to swim at the intoxicating sensation. You wouldn’t think such things would taste good together, but Kihyun could honestly make anything work.

“Then mark me,” Kihyun says simply after pulling away. His voice is low, soft, and causes goosebumps to spring up on Hoseok’s bare arms. His eyes are unwavering, and Hoseok is pretty sure that’s the only thing grounding him now. Kihyun’s eyes always have such a rooting effect on him.

“Wh-What?” Hoseok asks, licking his lips anxiously, the taste of Kihyun still there. Kihyun chuckles lowly, splaying his small hands against Hoseok’s broad chest.

“You say I’m all yours,” he explains, “so you should mark me~ It’ll remind the others just who I belong to.”

Hoseok gulps, his own hands dropping to grip onto Kihyun’s waist and pull him even closer, pressing their chests together. Kihyun giggles under his breath slightly, the giddy sound bringing an airy chuckle to Hoseok’s own lips before returning them to their rightful place, against Kihyun’s skin.

He peppers sweet, soft kisses against the younger man’s still-damp flesh, choosing that small place where his neck slopes down into his shoulder, where everyone in the dorm can see and know. He bites roughly, eliciting a soft sound of pleasure from the younger man. Hoseok tightens his own grip in response, sucking on the skin long enough to create a dark, glaring bruise.

Kihyun smirks at Hoseok as the older pulls away, a slight blush dusting his cheeks as his eyes shine with an unreadable light. Hoseok avoids his gaze by staring at his own handiwork, his own face turning a deep shade of crimson at the obvious hickey he’s just left.

“The makeup staff are gonna kill me for this,” he mutters, earning a high-pitched yelp of laughter from his boyfriend. Kihyun pats his chest consolingly before pulling away.

“Come help me with dinner, hyung,” he requests, one of his hands going to clasp onto Hoseok’s. “Something should be ready by the time everyone’s done bathing.”

“Can’t we just order something, Kihyunnie?” Hoseok whines, this time letting his own tone drip with childish complaint. Kihyun chuckles, shaking his head as he leads them from the bedroom.

“You want to spend more time together,” he argues, not looking back. It’s too risky, as he’s sure Hoseok’s pouting and that combined with his own exhaustion from the day will surely result in his own relent. “So, we’re going to cook.”

A mewl of protest slips through Hoseok’s lips, but he can’t help but smile at how Kihyun laughs at him.

He’d cook every dish in the world if it meant spending more time with Kihyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: KiHo + jealous/possessive Hoseok, gets angry when Kihyun is too affectionate with the others, eventually marks his body for others to see
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
